Family Matters
by LittleMadFreak
Summary: Lorelai meets Luke a lot sooner, just after her and Rory have moved into Starshollow. They become friends but Rory, who is not stupid, knows that her mom and can tell that she likes Luke more than she is letting on. So she sets out to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Another Time  
_**Summary:**_ Lorelai meets Luke a lot sooner, just after her and Rory have moved into 'The Crap Shack'. They become friends but Rory, who is only seven but not stupid, knows that her mom and can tell that she likes Luke more than she is letting on. So she sets out to get them together. Go Rory!  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Dear God, please please please, with cherries, bananas and plastic on top. What I really, really want is…Oh who am I kidding? It's not mine. + Sobs +

**_Authors Note:_ Guess who's back, back again. I am back, back again. D. It's true! I haven't updated 'Double Date' in so long because of school. I still can't believe that I'm choosing my options already. I feel so responsible. This year has gone so fast. I'm having a serious case of writers block with that fanfic as well. Anyhow, I have been writing this new fic for a while now, so I have more than one chapter written (Go Me!) so I will be updating quite often, and I decided to publish it. So here goes… (Hope you like it. D)**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Luke's**

The bells jingled above the door of the diner as a young girl of about seven years walked into the establishment for the first time. Her Mom said she had been a few times recently and apparently they made the best coffee around here. She spent a couple of minutes to take in her surroundings. There was noise everywhere; there were people at every table, everyone years older than her. She could only see two spare seats at the counter, so she climbed onto one and waited to be served. She sat in silence glancing around the room looking out of the window every so often to see if her mother had finished in the shop across the road yet. She was only supposed to be picking up a few 'groceries', but she knew that meant she would come back with thousands of bags full of sugary goodness. She remembered the last time that they had one of their special girls night in. She loved them. Her mum and her would stay up all nights watching films and joking about the unrealistic storylines or the terrible acting.

"You have money?" asked a young man wearing a blue and red flannel shirt, a worn baseball cap and jeans, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Umm… no, but… I think I'll have a burger and coffee please"

"I can't serve you if you have no money!"

"No, but…"

A costumer came up to Luke and asked for some new cutlery, apparently it had 'jumped' off the table. "One minute Kirk. If you don't have any money, little girl, you can't…" He was cut off.

"You will do won't you, sweetie. Tell the mean man how you're going to be the richest person in the whole world." Luke had been so busy arguing with Rory and that he hadn't even heard the bells above the diner this time.

The young girl laughed at her mother's words, who as she had expected was carrying three bags overflowing with unhealthy treats. She placed them at the foot of the still empty stool located next to her daughter and flung her self onto the seat. She rested her head on her hands that were placed on the counter, that was previously clean, before the unfortunate but intended coffee spillage of about five minutes ago.

Rory nodded, smiling sweetly up at the man. "I'm going to be a journalist." She informed him.

"Nice to know. Are you going to eat?"

"Yes, umm… I'll have a burger, with extra cheese."

"Same here please." Rory added not forgetting her manners.

"Ok, make that two. And coffee." Lorelai ordered. Luke rushed off to give in the order.

They chatted for a while, Lorelai's head resting on the counter again, but she would still mumble a thing or two. Rory hesitated before asking her mother a possibly fatal question. "Umm… Are we, uhh, going to the Christmas party next week." She finally managed to mumble.

"What party?" Lorelai lifted her head to speak to Rory properly. Oh, great, now she might have to mention names?

"Ya know, _the_ Christmas party?" Rory really didn't want to mention her grandparent's names, but her mother wasn't taking the hint.

"No idea what you are talking about here." Her mother looked totally baffled by her young daughter's question.

"There is normally a party this time of year…"

"Yes, honey, I know we're not the only ones that have Christmas parties in December." Lorelai joked. "Maybe if you told me who was hosting the party?"

Ok, the direct approach. "Grandma and Grandpa." Rory pushed her index fingers in her ears so as to stop herself hearing her mother call her by her full name, which she was sure she would. Her mum didn't like it when she mentioned '_them_'. Aka. Richard and Emily.

Her mother sighed and pulled her daughters hands away from her ears.

"What would you think if I told you we haven't been invited?"

Rory was sure that she must have misheard her mother, but the last time the four of them were together there had been a bit of an argument. Well, that's sure to win understatement of the century award. No, it was a huge brawl that ended in Lorelai and Rory climbing out of her mother's old bedroom window and down the drainpipe. There had been little contact since. Only the odd phone call here or there. But Rory was sure that they would have been invited to the Christmas party. Obviously she was wrong.

"Coffee. You know this stuff could kill you one day!" Lorelai noticed a large cup of steaming coffee in front of her, and turned to argue with the man about his statement, but he'd gone. Vanished into the sea of costumers. Oh well. She took a long sip of her beverage and placed it back on the counter.

"So, we're not going?"

"I guess not. Not that I enjoyed going. The food is the only thing I'll miss." Lorelai continued to babble on about the food and the horrid guests, who criticise everything and anything, but Rory knew her Mum was as shocked as her about not getting an invite.

"Ok."

"Yeah, Ok." Rory saw her smile and then take a long sip of her drink. Rory tried her best to do an imitation of the famous Gilmore pout her mother had been teaching her for years, which she was still trying to perfect. She caught Lorelai's eye as she looked up for the large cup. Lorelai laughed at the sight, but allowed her daughter to finish the last of the coffee.

"You're letting her drink coffee? Unbelievable! Do you…"

"Thank for the food!" Lorelai grabbed the plates and placed them on the counter and then she gave Luke a little shove so he couldn't begin his rant about children and caffeine. "Fine, fine, I'm going!" Luke held his hands in the air.

Lorelai and Rory ate their food still chatting about anything and everything. Rory had finished her burger and was bugging Lorelai to buy her a doughnut, when Lorelai's phone rang. Not bothering to check the caller ID, or noticing the sign the other side of the counter, blatantly forbidding the use of mobiles in the diner, she flipped open the phone and heard that horrid shrill voice that she hated so much.

"Lorelai? It's your mother. Are you ok? Why aren't you talking to me? Are you ignoring me again, because that is such a childish thing to do? Lorelai?"

"Yeah, I'm here Mum."

Rory had opened the book she had started reading yesterday and had begun reading the penultimate chapter, hoping to finish it before her mother came off the phone, so that Rory could continue the fight to win a doughnut. But decided that she would meet her mother back at home. She grabbed a napkin and a pen out of her bag and scribbled _Meet you back at home. I feel sorry for you! Rory x_ and walked out of the door, which made the bells jingle again.

Lorelai watched her daughter leave and pulled the napkin over so it was in front of her. She smiled at her daughter's words, but that shrill voice in her head, well ear, was back. "No… I don't need to know what you were going to ask, the answer is no…well… Mum, I don't know… ok, when?… the 23rd, uh I don't know… Of course… Fine see you then! " She slammed the phone shut and sighed.

_I don't want to go shopping with my Mom! _Lorelai cried, resting her head in her hands.

She noticed the shadow that was looming over her. "What now?" She looked up at the tall man right next to her. Luke said nothing but pointed to the sign behind the counter. "Yeah and?" she was so not in the mood for this, she had just spoken to her mother, this was really not the time.

"You can't read?"

"Oh, I thought I could. Well if you say so."

"The sign."

"You know I don't think you can actually manage to form a whole sentence, but you know you just have to ask. I don't mind teaching you. I am, after all, the queen of talking."

"I'd never of guessed. Forget it." He wondered back into the crowd. Lorelai tried to follow him with her eyes but lost sight of him. She stared at the spot he had disappeared into, hoping as if by magic he would appear again. But with no such luck, she sighed again and gathered her things, slid on her coat, placed her bag on her shoulder and gathered the Doose's bags. But not before she fished out the money to pay for the food, not forgetting to add a tip of course.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _Ok, so that was chapter one, please review and tell me if you think I should continue with it. If Yes then I will have the next chapter up soon. And it'll be longer than this one. Promise.**

**I wrote all of that just for you, surely you could leave a review…+Hint Hint+**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ Family Matters

_Summary:_ Lorelai meets Luke a lot sooner, just after her and Rory have moved into 'The Crap Shack'. They become friends but Rory, who is only seven but not stupid, knows that her mom and can tell that she likes Luke more than she is letting on. So she sets out to get them together. Go Rory!  
_Disclaimer:_ Dear God, please please please, with cherries, bananas and plastic on top. What I really, really want is…Oh who am I kidding? It's not mine. + Sobs +

_Authors Note:_ Hello again. I'm back and it's less than a week after I first posted. That must be some kind of record.

I finally got the chance to watch the final episode of this season today. I was in shock for like an hour afterwards. I can't believe it. And I refuse to acknowledge the fact that Lorelai slept with Chris. If I don't think about it maybe it's not true… Nope not working.

Ok well I got some reviews and they all told me to continue so you know, I'm nice I will. Lol. I've written about 3 more chapters so far but I'm no where near finished. I hope you like it R&R

Oh and Rory is about 8 in this story. For anyone who was wondering.

**Chapter Two: **

**A week later at the Gilmore Household**

"Come on Mom! There is no way it takes, even you, this long to get ready." Rory yelled up the stairs to her mother who was taking a lot longer than usual. "Ok…" Lorelai hopped down the stairs with her other shoe in her hand. "Sorry _Mom!_" Lorelai stopped to put on the heels and bounded into the kitchen. _Ah jeez! _Rory thought as she followed her. She spotted the clock on the kitchen wall, she was more than twenty minutes late. If only her mother had got up when the alarm clock had gone off over an hour ago. "Honey, do you think we have time to stop at Luke's?"

"Can't you drop me off then go and have breakfast?" Rory whined. She had never been late, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Then I'll be late for work!"

"But it doesn't matter if your favourite and only daughter is late for school?"

Now she was getting annoyed. "Come on Mom!"

"Fine. But if I die of hunger, you know who's going to get the blame." Lorelai headed for the front door. She grabbed her matching bag off the sofa and pulled on the coat that was hanging up by the door. All the time being followed and copied by Rory, who was doing the same. Grabbing her schoolbag and coat that is.

**The Independence Inn**

Lorelai dropped off Rory at school and drove to the Independence, not bothering to stop for breakfast. She strode into the inn, greeting everyone she passed with her usual smile. After checking everything at the front desk she made her way to the kitchen to search for any food that Sookie testing on the staff.

"Sookie?" Lorelai was shocked to see her best friend jump up from the floor. She had flour smudged on her cheek and her hair was a little out of place. "What are you doing?" Sookie hushed Lorelai and signed her to come over. "What?"

"Look." Sookie whispered while pointing under a cupboard.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked the chef.

"Apples."

"Um… Sook, I know most people would understand why there would be apples under the cupboard, but I'm not one of those people and am slightly freaked out by the idea." Lorelai stood up and brushed herself down.

"I know, I'm not either, but I checked and double checked and triple ch…" Sookie counted on her fingers.

But Lorelai interrupted her. "Yeah I think I know where this is going. Can you possibly explain it to me while you feed me?"

"Ahh… Yes I can do that." Sookie searched through the fridge for something edible, but instead finally handed Lorelai some pancakes that she had cooked for one of the guests and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, you're a life saver. You know Rory refused to let me eat this morning, I swear she is getting more and more like my mother…"

"One story at a time." It was Sookie's time to interrupt. She walked back over to the cupboard. "So I think that we have a mouse."

"What?" Lorelai hated mice and this was shown in her voice as it was higher than normal; and she couldn't help looking around her at the same time. "Why a mouse?"

"Have you ever seen Charlottes Web?" Lorelai slowly nodded so Sookie continued with her theory. "Well you know the rat," Lorelai didn't understand where she was going with this but decided to see the story through to the end before completely dismissing it. "I'm not sure of his name at the moment, but he used to collect food, he'd drag it over to where he lived and keep it the till he was hungry."

"Ok then."

"I'm not just being stupid, honest Lorelai. How else would it have happened?"

Lorelai shrugged and thanked Sookie for breakfast before re-entering the main lobby, taking her place behind the desk. She worked for four hours flat before she left for lunch. She wasn't supposed to leave for another half an hour, but she believed she deserved it today. It was one of those days when nothing goes right. First of all, one of the bellboys had arrived late so Lorelai was stuck dragging heavy suitcases up to the guest's rooms, which she didn't enjoy. When he finally did turn up he was completely devastated, his girlfriend broke up with him last night. 'She said… she said that… that… we have nothing in common. But… but we do. I… think… there… is… someone…else." He'd sobbed. So she sent him home for the day there was no way he would be able to work toady. The other bell boys would just have to work harder today because there was no way she would lug any more cases around the inn. No way. The day had just got worse from there and she really needed a change of scene. Her patience was being severely tested.

'_A nice cup of coffee will make everything seem a million times better.'_ She told herself over and over as she walked into the town. For some reason she ended up in front of _Luke's _instead of her usual coffee supplier in the form of _Westerns_. But she couldn't be bothered to walk across the street. _'The sooner I get this blood out of my caffeine system the better.' _

**Luke's**

"Where can I sit?" Luke hurried past her with food in hand. "I suggest on a seat." Lorelai nodded and walked over to an elderly couple who were sitting in the corner by the window. "Would you mind if I joined you?" The old man looked up at her astonished. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Luke hissed at her.

Luke pulled her over to an empty table. "Sit here." Lorelai obediently sat down, but sighed. "It's lonely here." Luke shrugged and walked back over to the counter. _'How dare he?'_ Lorelai gut up and stomped over to the counter, there was one spare seat. Lorelai quickly sat on the stool and waited for her waiter to ask her what she would like to eat. But he didn't.

"Do I know you?" the oldish man sitting next to her asked. Lorelai shook her head. "No, I don't think so." The mans hair had strands of grey showing and he was wearing a hand knitted jumper. He looked quite strange actually, but Lorelai said nothing. "That's it!" He exclaimed after a few minutes of silence, his shrill voice causing her to jump a little. "Your Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai's eyes grew wider as she tried to place the man. '_How does he know my name? I could always put on a southern accent and pretend to be some one else.'_

"Nice to meet you. I'm the town selectment. That means that I lead the town meetings. Now I notice that you haven't attended any of these meetings. Now I understand that you haven't lived here this long but…"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Taylor Do…" he began to introduce himself.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked Lorelai. She had been waiting for him to ask and was already to real off her long list. "Luke! Can you not see were talking. You can be so rude sometimes. You know that?" Taylor Do… sighed. Lorelai didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude to Taylor, who obviously thought they were close to coming up with the solution to global warming and not just exchanging names, by ordeung. But on the other hand, she was hungry and really needed some coffee.

"Um… I'll have a burger, with onions and everything. And…uh some fries. No, actually make that chilli fries and a steaming hot cup of coffee please."

"Ok." Luke took the order to the kitchen but was back in an instant. "I didn't sit you next to Taylor for a reason." He said quietly so only Lorelai could hear him. Lorelai didn't know why Luke didn't like Taylor, but by the time she had finished her burger she had a _very_ good idea.

Lorelai paid at the counter for her meal, adding a tip. Before she left she whispered to Luke, "Maybe I should have stayed where I was even if it was lonely. I'll listen to you next time." Luke smiled slightly while he watched her leave before starting to wipe down the counter.

_Authors Note: _Ok, so that was chapter two, hope you liked it. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Back At The Independence Inn**

The coffee had done its job. Lorelai was feeling a lot better. And apparently her trip had another benefit. "Your mother called." Michel greeted her in his thick accent. Lorelai sighed as she retook her place behind the front desk. "What did she want?" Lorelai asked him. Michel shook his head. "I'm not here to take messages for you. Try an answering machine instead."

She hated that Michel hadn't taken a message; she would have to call her mother back to find out what she wanted. _'What if someone's ill? But what if it's nothing, then I have to put up with talking to her for no reason? She'll call back if it's something important…_

Sookie came running out of the kitchen, almost knocking over a couple of guests. "Tepleton!" Sookie yelled running towards the front desk. "His name was Templeton!" She finally reached the front desk.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Charlottes Web… Templeton." Sookie panted.

"Oh right." Sookie turned around and slowly made her way back to the kitchen.

**Gilmore Household 3:30 pm (Same Day)**

Rory pushed open the unlocked door. She hung up her coat and dropped her heavy bag onto the wooden floor. The phone was ringing but as she went to pick it up she heard her mothers voice from the coach. "No." This one word was enough to stop Rory answering the machine. "Mom, you know that ringing isn't just in your head?" Rory joked.

The machine stopped ringing and played their costumed message._ '__Hello, epicentre of the Universe, God speaking. If you leave your name, number, and prayer after the tone, I will call you back as soon as I can. Please note that I answer all prayers, but sometimes the answer is NO. Bless you, my child, and have a nice day.' _Rory laughed as she heard the latest recording. They heard the beep and Lorelai sighed.

"Lorelai, you really should change that, message. I mean not everyone is as smart as me. What if they fall for it? Then you'd have loads of prayers left on the machine. Anyway, this is my _fifth _call today. Please call me back ASAP. Bye." The high-pitched voice that had filled the room ended.

"We do need to change the message," Lorelai agreed. "But only 'cos we've had that one for more than a week now."

"Ok, I'm gonna go start on my homework." Rory told her mother. She went back to the hall and grabbed her backpack and dragged it into her room. While Lorelai began thinking of a new answering machine message.

**The Elder Gilmore's**

Lorelai finally gave in and called her mother back but it had taken another four messages from Emily for her to surrender.

Ding Dong +

"Alexis will you get that?" Emily called from the living room. Nothing. "Alexis? My God!" Emily put down the book she'd been reading and walked towards the door. "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you mean the five hundred messages you left me was not a cry for help? You just wanted to chat?" Lorelai asked and began to turn on her heel. _'I'm not spending more time here than I have to…'_

"You called Miss Gimore?" Alexis finally appeared at the door.

"Yes, Alexis I did." Emily sighed, walking out into the doorway and grabbing her daughters arm before she could get to the car. "Lorelai, get inside now. Alexis, try answering the door when you hear that loud bell. Ok?"

"Yes Miss Gilmore." Alexis hurried back into the kitchen.

Emily called after her: "And it's Mrs. Gilmore. I'm married! God, she's not going to last the rest of the week." Emily wandered back into the living room, still dragging Lorelai behind her.

"Sit."

"Yes mam!" Lorelai responded putting on a fake, cheery smile. "What's up mom? Problems with dad? He's not bankrupt is he? Ohmigod! I cannot imagine you living anywhere but here. What about a trailer? Trailers are cool. You, in a trailer. That would be great. So many photo opportunities! Or. Oh no! Has dad had an affair? Oh mom. Are you ok?" Lorelai moved from where she was sitting so that she could put an arm around her mom's shoulder.

"No. It's nothing to do with your dad." Emily sighed. "If you could just let me talk… It's about Rory." Emily announced.

"Rory?" Lorelai's attitude changed. Rory was not a subject to joke about. At least not with her mother. "What about Rory?"

"Well this is why I didn't want you to come over. Your going to have a got at me for even suggesting it…"

"Well… what is so important that you made me come all the way up here?" Lorelai asked shortly.

"Chilton." Emily said. She watched Lorelai's reaction but went on quickly so that Lorelai couldn't start. "It's a great school and Rory would excel there. I happen to know the head teacher and yesterday I saw him at 'Titans'. You know that little Italian place." Lorelai nodded so Emily continued. "Well when we arrived he called us over to sit with him and we got a talking. About Rory."

"Oh and let me guess he just happened to point out there was a spare place going at Chilton and he's offering to give it to Rory instead of one of those children that have been on the waiting list since they were two months old?"

"Yes. That was nice of him, wasn't it?" Emily smiled sweetly at her daughter. But Lorelai said nothing. "Lorelai. Please…"

"You really think it would be good for Rory?" Lorelai looked up at her mother.

Emily was shocked that Lorelai would even ask this. "Of course. She's one of the smartest children I've ever met."

"No I don't mean academically. I know Rory's smart mom; she's my daughter. I mean do you think she'll fit in? Get along with the other children? You know, even though she's not the same? She's not one of those children with a massive inheritance that lives in a mansion. She's not me. Do you think she'll change? Loose her personality? I don't want my daughter turning into a clone of all those snobs." Lorelai asked her mother. Still keeping the eye contact.

"I don't know about that." Emily looked down. "Why don't you ask Rory? If she wants to go then there's a place for her. If not then someone else can have it/ It's up to you."

**About an hour later in Starshollow**

Lorelai was standing outside her new favourite place. The lights were off but she could see Luke walking around putting up all the chairs. She approached the door and looked closer. There wasn't a closed sign up. She tried the handle and to her surprise the door swung wide open, setting off the bells in the process. She looked up, her face blushing. She could see Luke was as shocked as she had been. "Uh, I really need some coffee." Lorelai told him, her face still burning from embarrassment.

"We're closed." Luke said

"Oh right." but Luke still went and filled a cup for her. Lorelai took a seat at the counter and Luke placed the cup in front of her. "Thanks." She gulped down the drink and looked up at him for more.

"God, how much coffee do you drink?" Lorelai pushed the up further forward and he refilled it for her. "So what caused the sudden need for coffee?"

"My mother." She took a sip of the hot coffee. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok."

"She wants to send Rory to private school!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Uh… sorry but um… Rory is?"

"My daughter." Luke's expression didn't change. "I gave her coffee." Lorelai continued.

"Oh right." Luke smiled slightly. "You know you really should allow children under the age of fourteen to drink coffee. It can stunt you growth."

"I'm sure." Lorelai laughed.

"So if she went to this private school, it would be a bad thing?"

"Rory is my best friend. We grew up together. If she goes to this school she will be going right back into the life I took her away from. If she goes to this school she'll either get along with all the kids there and become a totally different person. Or she'll be the outsider. No one will like her and school will be a nightmare for her." Lorelai gulped down her coffee.

"Ok. Well, I think that schools in general are a nightmare. But if she has the chance to go to a better school and do better then I think she should go." Luke moved to sit onto the stool next to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I didn't like school either. I guess it's up to her though huh?" Lorelai asked him.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Luke was surprised. Lorelai had told a total stranger all of this before her daughter and best friend?

"No. I guess I should tell her…" Luke nodded.

Silence filled the diner for the first time since Lorelai had come in. Luke felt a little uncomfortable and Lorelai noticed. She didn't really know what to say so decided to go for the first thing that popped into her head. "You know that guy I made the mistake of sitting next to the other day."

Luke nodded. "Taylor." He supplied.

"Yeah, yeah that's him. Anyway he asked me if I was going to the fair or something tomorrow night." She waited for a sign that Luke knew what she was on about. He nodded so she continued. "Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to go. But um… I was wondering if you were planning on going."

"Uh, sure."

"Ok, well I'll see you there. Me and Rory." Lorelai grinned at him before she left.

Luke didn't know why he'd said he was going. He defiantly wasn't going to go before, but now he had to. _Great going mate!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks bunches for all the lovely reviews to my last post. Your support means a lot. I'm really trying with this story again now and I'm hoping to get another post up this week, because I finish school on Wednesday, so I should have time. I hope you like the chapter. I think I know where this is going now. R&R please...

**The Elder Gilmore's House (The Next Night)**

"Yes, but I didn't know that the red button would stop it!" Emily was talking to Richard, who was currently in France on a business deal. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to tell him about yesterday, without any luck, of course.

"_And you didn't think to call someone apart form Lorelai. What if she hadn't come? Would you have just left it?" _Richard asked angrily down the phone.

"Ok, Richard. I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to call." She said in a quite voice. Emily didn't want to fight with Richard over something so stupid.

"_No, Emily, I'm the one who should be apologising. Not you. I didn't mean to upset you."_

"You didn't." Emily smiled.

"_Ok, good."_ Richard smiled too. _"So I'll see you when I get back on Monday ok?"_

"Yes, see you then." Emily said as she hung up the phone, happy that the call hadn't evolved into a fight.

**Meanwhile in Stars Hollow…**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed as she and Rory wondered into the town centre. There were white fairy lights all over the place making the whole town sparkle. Lorelai pulled her thin cardigan tight around her shoulders, the cold November weather making her shiver. There were different stalls with games like you'd find at a fair. There was also a giant ferris wheel in the middle of the town, which is where Rory pulled Lorelai over to first.

To be honest Lorelai didn't feel all to safe in the ferris. It had been put together in a day, how safe can it be? That in mind, she couldn't help clinging onto the bar in front of her as if her life depended on it. Rory, however was waving her arms above her head and coaxing her mother to do the same, but failing miserably. "Seriously, Rory, stop it you're shaking the whole thing." Lorelai whined as if she was the little kid and not the mother.

"Fine then." Rory sulked.

The ride stopped and Lorelai rushed off, leaving Rory to go round again on her own. She didn't waste anytime looking around for Luke in the crowd. The crowd thinned out a little and she finally spotted him sitting on the bench in the middle of the town. Apparently he was also looking for someone as she saw him searching through the crowd.

Before Lorelai could join Luke on the bench someone else sat down next to him. For a moment Lorelai felt jealous of the woman sitting down next to him. But only for a moment. Until she realised that although he was talking to the woman he was still looking for someone. As she prepared herself to go over to him she thought to herself: _I hope it's me. _

Nervously, Lorelai wandered over to the bench. Luke spotted her in the crowd and smiled at her. "Hey, Luke." She said when she reached the bench.

"Lorelai, hey. Um… this is Rachel, my uh… my friend." There was an uncomfortable silence until Rachel stood up and announced she was going to find her fiancé, said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai and wandered off.

Lorelai joined Luke on the bench and for a few minutes they sat in silence watching the people around them. "The town looks real pretty tonight, don't you think?" Whispered Lorelai. Luke just nodded in response, honestly he hated these darn festivals but everyone seemed to enjoy them.

"I'm glad you came," Luke said after a few more minutes of silence. Lorelai turned to him and they shared one of those smiles.

"Mom, can we go on that 'Whack-A-Mole thingy please." Rory begged as she ran over to the bench.

"I'm not going to beat up poor defenceless animals, but you can." Lorelai handed Rory some money to have a go on the game. Rory ran over to join the queue and Lorelai and Luke got up to follow her.

When it came to Rory's turn she didn't get a high enough score to win, so they joined the queue again and this time Luke won a teddy bear for Rory, who carried it on her hip as they wandered around the rest of the fair. Lorelai sulked a little so Luke had a go at the Strong man thingy and won a giant monkey for Lorelai.

**Gilmore Household (Arriving Home) **

The door swung open and Rory danced into the house, teddy bear and all. "You love him, you want to kiss him, you want to…"

"Keep on singing, sunshine, and see where it gets you." Lorelai threatened, although it didn't work. She had a huge grin plastered to her face, and was still clinging to the monkey.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, so there it is. Sorry it's so short but I'll update again soon, promice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-**

Ok, maybe I was kidding myself with the whole update later in the week thing, but hey it's here. Almost a month late but I swear I tried. And this is possibly the shortest chapter ever in the history of chapters, but I have written the rest I just want to leave you guessing a little. Although it's amazingly obvious what's going to happen.

Anyway, I will be updating a lot more frequantly from now on. The major shock of coursework and general trouble in my life has been a bit overwhealming (Spelling?) but I think I've got a handle on things now. So here you are. Like I said it's short but there will be another update sooner then soon.

**Gilmore Houslhold (The Next Morning)**

Lorelai woke up super early, with a big grin on her face and when she saw the monkey sitting on the end of her bed it grew wider still. Skipping down the stairs into the kitchen Lorelai couldn't help but wonder what Luke was doing. Just thinking of him put her in an even better mood and she decided to do something she'd never done before.

Rory woke the next morning to the sound of singing and the smell of bacon. She hopped out of bed and followed the sound, and the smell to the kitchen. Lorelai had made breakfast. '_Wow, looks edible. _' Rory thought as she sat down at the table.

"Morning Princess." Lorelai sung, placing a plate filled with toast, bacon, eggs, practically everything you'd want on one plate, arranged into a smiley face.

"Who are you?" Rory groaned, it was way too early for anyone to be a awake; let alone be in such a good mood.

"Grumpy." Lorelai joined her at the table and laughed at her daughter.

She groaned, "I'm not Grumpy, I'm normal. You're not supposed to be hyperactive at 6:30 in the morning, it's not natural." Rory began eating her food.

Rory suddenly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She remerged a couple of minutes later. "Yuck! Mum! You made breakfast? Why?"

"Sorry sweetie, don't you like it?" Rory stared at her mother, shocked at the stupid question. "Ok,ok. Let's go to 'Luke's' then…" Lorelai sighed, secretly smiling. They pulled on their coats and scarves and left, pulling the door closed behind them.

**On the way to Luke's**

"Ok, but what if… what if he's got a girlfriend? Huh, what then?"

"You've already done that one…"

"Fine, what if he's an alien from some planet we've not even heard of before and he has his own family back there?"

"Oh my God!"

"OK, maybe that's going to far…"

"You think?"

"But what if he says no?"

Rory stopped where she was and Lorelai stopped when she noticed Rory wasn't walking next to her anymore.

"What? What is it?" Lorelai walked back to where Rory was standing, silent.

Rory sighed. "He's not married. He's not got a girlfriend. He's not got a _boyfriend_. He's not working for the government. He's not got a girlfriend, again. He's not an alien. And finally, he's _not _going to say no. Now please, go and ask Luke out before you start worrying again."

"Ok." Lorelai said as they walked up to the door of 'Luke's', she pushed the door open, hands shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ok, so keeping you all waiting would be cruel. So here you are. Short again but I am struggling with the next bit, but no worries it's the weekend soon and as long as I don't get swamped with coursework again I will get another chapter up then. Look at me making promises... Huh? And 2 chapters in only 2 days?? That's no normal. Right? Maybe I'm getting back on track. D Anyway, babbleing now, so here. Chapter.**

**Independence Inn**

Lorelai walked in with a smile on her face and was greeted by Michel. "Hello, Michel, how are you this fine day?" Lorelai took full advantage of her good mood, trying to scare Michel as much as possible.

"Sookie is in the kitchen, go bother her." Michel didn't even look up from the desk, however Lorelai did as she was told and skipped into the kitchen to find Sookie.

"Hello?!" She yelled as she made her way to the coffee machine and fetched a mug.

Lorelai turned around and Sookie was standing right behind her. "Ahh, oh my g… Where did you come from?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What's up?" Sookie took the mug and poured Lorelai her coffee. Lorelai stood smiling at Sookie.

"Um… will you baby-sit on Saturday?" Sookie nodded, slowly, encouraging Lorelai to explain. "I… I'm going out on a date."

"Ok."

"With Luke."

"Your kidding?" Sookie's eyes looked as if they might pop out of her head.

"I'm going out on a date, with Luke." They jumped up and down squealing, for about five minutes.

"What now?" Michel asked coming into the kitchen.

Trying to calm down a little, "Oh, nothing." Lorelai said while smoothing down her hair. After Michel had left Sookie got Lorelai to explain everything, which she did, then, after a little more squealing and jumping, they both went back to work.

**The Gilmore Household, Saturday Night**

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled from her room. "Get up here now or else I will replace you with a new daughter that I will buy on Ebay."

"You can't buy livestock on Ebay." Rory called back as she trudged up the stairs.

"Fine, then I will replace you with a nice bracelet from Ebay, how'd you like that? Huh? Replaced with an inanimate object for not helping Mummy with her mid-life crisis?"

"You're right, I would hate to be replaced with a cheap bracelet." She said moving some clothes aside so she could sit down on the bed.

"Who said it was a cheap bracelet?"

"Problem?" Rory asked, getting back to the situation at hand.

"Right, right. I'm ready." Lorelai sighed, joining Rory on the bed.

Rory was silent for a few minutes as she tried to work out what the problem was. "Nope, don't understand."

Lorelai pointed to the clock, "It's 7, Luke is picking me up and half past and I'm ready."

Another few minutes silence, "Yeah still don't get it. What is the problem."

"I'm ready and I have another 30 minutes. I have never been ready this early for a date. Ever! Do you know what this means?" Rory had given up on trying to understand her mother, she sighed and shook her head. "It is a sign of the apocalypse."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is Mum. Now come on, we need to get you some coffee or something. Just stop freaking out ok? You and Luke are going to go out tonight and have a great time. You're being ready on time is not a sign of the apocalypse, just that you have talked about nothing but this date all week, to me, to Sookie, to Michel of all people and I'm pretty sure you might have mentioned it at Grandma's last night, and therefore you know that you're going to wear the tight sparkly jeans and the black polo neck jumper. You had decided all of this within an hour of asking Luke out and that's why you are ready so early. Ok?"

"Ok, Mum." Lorelai sighed as she was pushed out of the room by her seven year-old daughter.

**40 Minutes Later**

Sookie had arrived, she was no sitting on the coudh with Rory as they watched Lorelai, who had been pacing up and down for about 10 minutes. Rory's idea of giving her coffee had just made her mind spin even more elaborate stories about where Luke was and why he was late. Most of them still revolving around the idea that he was an alien.

"He'll be here, please sit down Mum." Rory sighed for the millionth time that night.

"Oh, don't it's sweet. She nervous." Sookie cooed, not anticipating the response she'd get.

"I'm glad your enjoying this. I'm going through torture here and you two think it's _so _funny, telling me everything will be fine. How do you know? Huh? You don't know, everything I've said tonight could be right after all. And you two just won't listen to me." She said, voice trembling, on the verge of tears.

"Here, honey, come sit down. We're sorry, ok?" Sookie coaxed Lorelai down onto the sofa. "But, honey, we would know if he was married or had a family, because I've lived in Stars Hollow, with Luke, all my life and I would have noticed if something major like that happened. You know people around here."

Lorelai nodded. "It would be all over town within minutes." She said in a quiet voice and with that the doorbell rang. Lorelai's face went all pale and she didn't make a move for the door. "Are you going to get that Mum. Mum?"

'_Fine, if you're going to have a breakdown, I'll get the door.' _

"Hi Luke, Mum's just coming."

"I tried to be a little late." Luke said, looking as nervous as… well, a really nervous person on a first date.

Lorelai managed to pull herself together and walk through to the front door, followed by Sookie.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look great."

"You too."

Long Silence

"Ok, Rory, be good ok?"

"Always" She beamed. Lorelai pulled Rory in for a hug, and Rory whispered _"I promise, if he turns out to be an axe-murderer or really does come form the planet Zog! I will be the first to apologise." _

"Good to know. Thanks for this Sookie. Ok, so we're going. Bye."

They leave.

"Ok," Sookie said leading the way back to the living room, " I'm going to go whip us something up. Anything in particular that you want?"

"Nope, whatever, I'm going to find my book."

**A/N: New chapter soon, I promise. **

**Oh look, pretty button, what happenes if you click on it??**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's late. I have no excuse except that I have tonnes of coursework. I'm seriously drowning in it. I'm struggling through though and I'm finally finding time for all the non-coursework things in my life. So from now on up-dates should be a lot more frequent. Or at least that's the plan… **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**So yeah… here:**

**I couldn't write the date, I couldn't seem to make it seem 'Gilmore Girls'-ish. It always turned out seeming totally wrong. So it starts afterwards. Sorry.**

**Gilmore Household (Arriving Home)**

She pushed the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible as not to wake anyone who was sleeping. Slipping off her shoes, she closed the door behind her and tip-toed into the living room. She was half way to the stairs when she noticed Rory's light was on. "Hun?" Lorelai called walking into the kitchen and tapping on Rory's door. She heard whispering and giggling from inside, then Rory's voice called for her to come in. Rory was lying in her bed, with Sookie sitting on the chair from Rory's desk. Lorelai perched on the end of her bed and seriously thought about the question.

"The best." Lorelai beamed. Rory and Sookie joined in the smiling when they heard her response. There was even a screech from Sookie's direction.

"We're going out again on Tuesday night. And he's going to get Caesar to cover tomorrow so we can watch a movie together. You too Rory." Lorelai continued. " Of course if you don't want to then you don't have to. It can just be Luke and me, or you know, if you really don't like the idea, he doesn't have to come over at all. It's totally up to you. So…? What do you think? Because I mean it, you say the word." Lorelai looked expectantly at Rory.

Rory pretended to think about it, but the look of anticipation on her mothers face was killing her. "Of course it's fine Mum. It'll be fun. I can't wait!" Rory laughing at how serious her mother had been. "Now please can I get some sleep?" Rory asked as she pushed Lorelai off her bed.

"Yeah, course. Night sweetie." Lorelai said walking out of her daughter's room, followed by Sookie.

She shut the door behind her and said goodbye to Sookie. Then she climbed up the stairs to bed. That night she had the best nights sleep she'd had in ages.

**Luke's, the next morning**

Lorelai walked slowly towards the diner. She was worried about going in. They hadn't spoken last night about what they'd tell people. I mean, Rory knew. And Sookie knew. But who else…

"Come on Mum!" Rory yelled at her dawdling Mum. "What now?"

"How should I act?" Lorelai pondered. "Do I act like his girlfriend, which I think I am… Although we didn't discuss that either. How long do you have to be going out to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Mum!" Rory sighed; these rants were beginning to annoy her.

"Ok, so I mean, I act like his girlfriend, or do I act normally? How is he going to act." Rory off toward the diner, hoping her mother would follow. And it worked. Lorelai ran to catch up with her, but continued her babbling. "I mean, that's the kind of thing we should have been talking about last night. Why couldn't I think about all this last night? This is crazy! Am I supposed to just act normally and see how reacts? Or…"

They were at the door of the diner.

'_Quick… think…'_

It was too late, Rory had opened the door and Lorelai's legs had subconsciously followed her in. _'We're going to have to talk about that moving-when-I-don't-want-you-to-move thing…' _Lorelai thought to herself as she continued following Rory to a table.

"Psst…Rory?" Lorelai whispered.

"Yup." Rory replied.

"What do I do?"

"Wing it!" Rory told her mother as Luke made his way over to the table.

"Coffee?" Luke asked in an unusually perky **(An. Well not perky because I mean it's Luke… but he was happier than normal. (I'm too tired to think of another word…))** voice.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. "Coffee is good." She nodded.

"Me too?" Rory asked hopefully.

Luke seemed to consider it and finally gave in when Rory gave him puppy dog eyes. After taking their orders Luke went back to the counter, leaving Lorelai a little shocked.

"Why didn't he say anything?" she thought out loud.

"Why didn't you?" Rory questioned before taking a big gulp of her coffee.

"Because I didn't know how I was supposed to be acting."

"Neither did he." She pointed out.

"I guess not… I'll be right back." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and then stood up and headed over to the counter. Luke was running around like a headless chiken. The dinner was pretty busy this morning, though, so that was understandable. Lorelai couldn't wait though so as soon as Luke had put the plates he'd been carrying down she jumped in. "Hey Luke? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll just tell Ceaser." Luke disappeared into the kitchen for a minute or two then when he reappeared he gestured for Lorelai to go up to his apartment. She did as she'd been told and followed him slowly up the stairs. All the time thinking about what it was she was going to say.

They entered the apartment and made their way to the couch. Neither of them were saying anything and both suddenly felt uncomfortable. _'This is weird.'_

The silence continued until Lorelai finally broke it thinking that if they remained like that any longer her head may explode. "What do we tell them… the town I mean. We can't hide it forever. Can we? I mean I guess we could, but it would be really difficult and you know, we'd never be able to go out in public unless we left the state. No make that country because everyone knows that Miss Patty has spies all over the country. We'd have to go to Europe or something whenever we felt like stepping out side. And I honestly think that that's ridiculous. But, I don't know… do we really want them all butting in? I mean it's not their relationship is it? It's ours. I don't want everyone butting into _our_ relationship."

Luke sat and listened to her babble in for about 10 minutes before he finally interrupted her. "Lets just see what happens." He said mysteriously.

"Huh?" Lorelai had finally run out of words.

"I'm just saying that relationships are hard enough with out having to think about everything that's going on in relationship to the town. If we want to go for a walk then we will. If we want to stay in, away from prying eyes, then we will."

"Ok…" Lorelai said smiling, "Umm… I should get back… Rory." She said simply.

"Right, yeah and I have, well the diner."

The silence was back but this time they could get out of it. Luke led the way to the door and held it open for Lorelai, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, while looking into his bright blue eyes, so quietly that she didn't even know if Luke had heard her. He stared back at her for what seemed like hours , but was in fact only about a minute or so. She honestly thought he was going to kiss her. She could already feel her heart beating faster and her breathing sped up.

"God dammit!" There was a yell from downstairs. Luke jumped and turned and sped down the stair leaving Lorelai alone in the apartment.

**AN: Sorry if it's kind of short, but at least it here…right? **

**Please review. I really like to hear what you guys think. And you never know, if I get lots of reviews I may update again this week.**

**But I can make no promises.**


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the day both Lorelai and Luke wore a smile. No matter how many guests complained about their vicious coffee machines that were in their rooms, or the amount of times Kirk complained that there were too many poppy seeds on his roll, they both smiled.

For Luke this was abnormal behaviour and everyone that entered the diner that day noticed. (All except Kirk that is, he was too busy counting up to 132 seeds and picking the rest off. Luke may have been smiling today, but there was no way that he would give Kirk a fourth roll.) Miss Patty and Babbette especially. They sat at their table in the middle of the diner, where you can 'accidentally over hear' all the conversations going on at the other tables perfectly, and observed Luke all morning. Of course when he was near-by they would pretend to be gossiping about someone else. Then when he was safely out of earshot they would resume speculating about what (or who) could have put him in such a good mood. They finally agreed that they'd have to do a lot more snooping before they could know for sure. Finally they went their separate ways, determined to solve the mystery. Luke was just happy to have the table back.

For Lorelai, however, a smile was not such a rare occurrence so not everyone noticed the difference. Michael did though, but then when Lorelai began explaining why she was so happy, he couldn't get away fast enough. So when the morning lull set in, Lorelai wondered into the kitchen to find someone willing to listen to her. Sookie gladly accepted the role.

They spoke and squealed for about half an hour before Lorelai realised the time. She said goodbye to Sookie and lingered in the lobby longer than she should have, her excuse being that she wanted to say goodbye to Michael (who was with a guest). Finally ten minutes later she unwillingly left the comfort of the Independence Inn to go shopping with her mother.

Lorelai had been dreading this trip since it had been agreed upon. Agreed, no. Since Emily had **demanded** that Lorelai come shopping for a dress to wear to the charity ball. A charity ball that Lorelai didn't remember saying that she'd go to. (But as Emily Gilmore says: "Just because you can't remember the different engagements that you have agreed to go to, doesn't mean you don't have to attend them.) She was here now anyway. And now as she pulled up at the predetermined meeting destination she didn't feel so bad about this. Shopping with her mother, that is. She still wasn't looking forward to it, but no one except Satan himself _looked forward _to a meeting of any kind with her mother. And yet, she wasn't dreading it either. Maybe Luke had cast a spell on her. That was the only reason she could think of to explain why she wasn't totally petrified about this afternoon. The last time she'd gone shopping with her mother she'd felt like a helpless child who was being dragged around the shopping centre by an evil, controlling witch. The only thing that had changed in the two moths between those two trips was Luke.

Just thinking about Luke made her mind drift. She must have been day dreaming for at least five minutes when she was shocked out of her thoughts by her mother tapping on the window of the car.

"Gah!!" Lorelai screeched, shocked. She undid her belt, opened the door and slid out of the car, bringing her bag with her.

"Are you trying to scare me to death, mother, because if you are then congrats. You nearly did, just then."

"Oh, Lorelai, I wish you wouldn't exaggerate so much." Emily sighed. She began walking towards the entrance to the shopping mall, with Lorelai following behind her, dragging her heels.

"Keep up Lorelai!"

They'd been shopping for an hour and Emily had brought up every other thing that she'd glanced at – even if she didn't need any of it. Lorelai on the other hand had seen hundreds of things that she needed, but she couldn't have afforded any of it. She felt like she was being tortured, being shown so many things that she wanted to be able to by for herself and Rory, but not being able to take any of them home. **(An. I am currently broke. I know how it feels.)**

"Lorelai stop sulking!" Emily sighed. "We did come here for you, after all." She pointed out, manoeuvring herself between the different display racks and people to get to yet another hideous dress. She held it up in the air, looking for Lorelai's opinion. Lorelai shuddered, and Emily noticed this.

It had been like this all afternoon, (when Emily hadn't been too busy buying novelty cufflinks for Richard.) Emily would pick out a dress that she considered to be perfect for the charity ball, but just caused Lorelai to laugh or pull a shocked face, that wasn't always a mock one.

"Okay then, you pick a dress. I give up." Emily said, holding up her arms in the air, signalling defeat. Lorelai didn't know whether to be glad that she'd finally worn down her mother and somehow won, or worried because she'd now have to hear her mothers views on each and every one of her choices.

Ring Ring

'_Saved by the phone.'_ She thought as she excused herself and moved to what she considered to be a safe distance away from her mother. She read the caller ID and her heart skipped a beat and that smile from before the shopping trip returned once again. _'Luke's'_ She flicked open the phone and unconsciously put on a sickly sweet voice anyone has ever heard, ever.

"Hi" She said in a majorly cheery voice.

"Hey Lorelai, it's me, Luke. I just wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow night." Luke said in the same nervous voice he'd been using this morning.

"Um…" Lorelai pretended to consider it, she didn't want to seem that desperate. "Yeah, I think I'm free…why? What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh," Lorelai pouted, "I don't like surprises, please tell me. I'll act surprised I swear."

"No chance." He laughed.

"Fine then." She gave up.

"Um… good. I'll see you tomorrow then, for breakfast?"

"Yeah, and tonight. You know, for dinner." She smiled.

"Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye." She hung up with a renewed faith in the world. _'Not everyone is as bad as Emily Gilmore.' _ She thought about what she could wear tomorrow night, while walking back to where she'd left her mother.

'_More shopping. Great!'_

In the end Lorelai did find a dress. And shoes. She and Emily even had a civil conversation or two after Lorelai had spoken to Luke. _'He defiantly has got magical powers.'_ The two weren't going to be best buddies anytime soon, but Lorelai had left feeling just a little bit better.

She told Rory about her day as they made their way back from the diner that night. They'd eaten at the counter, Lorelai's idea, so that they could speak to Luke at the same time. Rory had sat eating quietly for most of the time as she watched her mother and Luke. She'd not seen Lorelai so happy in a long time. This thought caused Rory to smile too.


	9. Chapter 9

No sooner had Emily put the phone down did it start ringing again. She sighed, but picked it up anyway.

"Mummy," cooed the voice, causing Emily to heave another sigh. "I was thinking about it and… I don't know if I can come to that party on Thursday after all." The last part came out all in a rush, like Lorelai was trying to get it over and done with…which she probably was.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Lorelai continued with the lie she and Rory had come up with the night before over dinner, "It turns out that it is Michel's birthday is this Thursday; the same day as the party. Unfortunately, I told him a couple of weeks ago that he could take the day off. Now I find that there's no one to cover for him… So I'm going to have to do it."

"That's too bad." Emily said.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, surprised by her mother's kindness. Something was wrong. He mother has never let her get out of something this easily. "I was looking forward to it as well. I'm really sorry Mum."

"Don't feel bad, Lorelai. You aren't the only one to have cancelled." Emily sounded utterly defeated, something that Lorelai had never heard before. It played at Lorelai's heart strings. Then Lorelai said something that neither Gilmore was expecting.

"You know what; I think maybe I could get someone else to cover after all." Silence, "I know this party means a lot to you and I really do want to be there."

"Okay," Emily managed.

"Yeah. Okay. So I'll see you then." Lorelai smiled, knowing that she'd done a good deed.

Just before she hung up Emily spoke again. "Oh, and Lorelai…?"

"Yes Mum."

"Bring a date."

'Crap!'

"She knows!" Lorelai told her daughter while the two of them walked towards the diner the next morning.

"No, Mum. She doesn't know. How could she know that you're going out with Luke? She doesn't have spies watching us 24/7."

"She must have over heard me talking to him on the phone while we were out shopping. But I wouldn't be surprised if she was having us watched." Lorelai looked over her shoulder, checking they weren't being followed.

"When are you going to realize that Grandma is not an evil mastermind?" Rory asked her mother.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory and stormed ahead. Rory sighed. Why did she always have to be the parent?

The two Gilmore's entered the diner together, after Rory apologized and recited 'Emily Gilmore is evil. She is. She is. She is.' three times over.

Lorelai was disappointed to see no seats at the counter, so instead followed Rory to a table by the window.

An unusual silence fell between the two girls. Rory was contemplating the essay that she would be writing over the weekend. Lorelai, however, was thinking about how to bring up Chilton. She still hadn't told Rory about it since Emily brought up the idea; nearly two weeks ago. It was the longest she had ever kept this kind of secret from her daughter and she felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing. She was sure that she was going to have to tell her today… the guilt was becoming too much for her. But how would she do it?

"Rory…?" She started.

Rory looked up. "Yeah?"

'Oh God! What to say…'

"You like your school right?"

A look of confusion covered the young girl's face. "Yeah, I guess."

"And it's not, I don't know, too easy?"

Rory shook her head, but still looked baffled. "Mum, what is it? What's going on?"

Truth time; Lorelai took a deep breath before she began talking. "You've heard of Chilton Academy, right?" Rory nodded, so she continued. "Well, somehow, your Grandmother has managed to get you a place there…if you want it."

Rory's eyes widened and looked like they might burst out of their sockets. "What? How?" She whispered, totally taken aback by her mother's words.

"It doesn't matter. The point is there is a place for you if you want it. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, Hon."

Lorelai was in a better mood by the time that she reached the Inn that day, having gotten the Chilton thing over and done with. She danced over to her post at the front desk and after checking the computer, she headed into the kitchen to find Sookie.

"Sookie? You in here?" she called. The kitchen was surprisingly empty and there was no sign of Sookie anywhere. Lorelai wandered back into the foyer in search of an explanation for her missing staff.

"Michel, where's Sookie?"

"Hospital," he stated simply.

Panic washed over her and for a moment she was speechless. Why would Sookie be at the hospital? "Oh my God! Why? What happened?"

"How should I know? It's not my job to keep and eye on her. I do actually have a job to do, you know? You're always taking…"

Lorelai interrupted him. "Always taking you for granted… Yeah, yeah, I know. What happened to Sookie?"

"I don't know…something about falling over or something. Like I said, it's not my job."

"Thanks for the help Michel," Lorelai sighed.

Less than an hour later, Sookie was back in the kitchen, with her left arm in a sling. She explained to Lorelai that she had spilt some oil on the floor and slipped on it. That was all. She also pointed out that she had explained that to Michel and, knowing that he wouldn't tell Lorelai, had even given him a note to give her…which of course, he didn't do.

"Gah! I could kill Michel!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Calm down, sweetie. If it will make you feel better I will add some extra blueberries to his pancakes tomorrow."

"It would, thanks," Lorelai smiled. "Okay, so… I told Rory about Chilton this morning," she told her best friend, while taking a seat.

"Oh! And what did she say?" Sookie stopped mixing and looked genuinely curious.

Lorelai sighed. "She said she wanted to think about it."

"And that's a bad thing?" Sookie asked her, confused.

"No, not a bad thing… I just can't help thinking that my mother is going to come up with some utrageous clause. Like Rory can only go to this school if I sell her my soul or something."

Sookie giggled. "Your mother isn't the devil, you know?"

"God! What is it with everybody defending her today? First Rory, and now you."

"Oh, Hon, I'm not defending her… I'm just saying that she's your mother, why would she do something like that? She's just doing a nice thing for Rory is all."

"Whatever you say," Lorelai sighed. "I think I'm going get some lunch at the diner. Will you be alright?"

Sookie sighed. "Of course I will be okay!"

"Well alright." Lorelai said, not entirely happy leaving Sookie unattended. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself again." She said to the other chefs, who were working furiously.

And with that Lorelai headed off to Luke's.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Shocking I know, I have updated twice this year already. This chapter is quite short, but I should get another chapter up soon. If you review, I may even update tomorrow.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Lorelai sang as she waltzed into the diner. There was no reply. Luke was no where to be seen so she took a seat at the counter and waited for him to appear.

"Hey Lorelai." Kirk called from the other end of the counter.

She smiled back at him.

"I hear you're looking for a date for this weekend." He said, getting off his stool and walking closer. "And I just wanted you to know that I'm free."

If Lorelai had been drinking coffee at that point she would have surely choked when he said that. It took her a few minutes to recover and find her words.

"Oh. Uh, Kirk. I… I don't know what to say." She started, stumbling over her words. "Sorry Kirk… No. I'm sorry."

"Right… Yeah, okay." Pain washed over his face and Lorelai immediately felt horrible.

She didn't want to hurt him, but what else could she do? "Kirk, I really am sorry, you know."

Kirk nodded, gathered his things and left.

When Luke entered the diner a couple of minutes later he found Lorelai hitting her head against the counter. "Hey, hey! Lorelai what are you doing?"

She stopped for a second to look up at Luke. "Kirk asked me out."

Luke looked shocked for a moment, and then he burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Lorelai pouted, but he didn't stop. "Seriously!"

The laughter died down, but a stupid smile remained plastered on his face. Lorelai laid her down on the counter again, still feeling dreadful.

"Don't worry about it." Luke told her, as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"That's easy for you to say… You didn't see his face." She sighed as she recalled the memory. "He looked really upset, Luke."

The smile returned to Luke's lips, but he managed not to laugh this time around.

"Anyway, I had a question for you." Lorelai told Luke as he place a mug in front of her and filled it.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I have been roped into going to this party. And, well, I sort of need a… date." Lorelai mumbled the last part and kept her eyes down. This isn't the sort of party that she could imagine Luke going to.

But he surprised her when he agreed to go.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. When is it?"

Lorelai told him the time of the party and they agreed to meet at the diner and he would drive them there. Lorelai 'forgot' to mention that her parents would be attending – he'd find out soon enough. Then she went back to work.

Later that day, Lorelai was sat at home on the couch, flicking through the channels when Rory walked in.

Lorelai turned off the TV and turned to face her daughter. "Hey, hun. How was school?"

Instead of responding, Rory through herself down onto the sofa and heaved a large sigh. She looked utterly miserable.

"That bad?"

Rory moved herself so that her head was lying in her mother's lap and she sobbed for a while. Eventually, she built up enough courage to speak out.

"I don't like my school. The boy's are mean." Rory told her mother, letting a couple of sobs break through her words.

Lorelai didn't say a word; she just listened to her little girl.

"They laugh at me because I know the answers to Miss Beck's questions. I think… you know what you were saying about moving to Chilton. I think I want to." She told her mother.

"Okay, sweetheart. If that's what you want, then that's what we will do." She promised and kissed her daughter's hair.

Rory rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I'm still talking to the school about those boys though." Lorelai said, got up and walked over to the phone. She was about to start dialling when her daughter ran over and gave her a big hug, before heading to her room to start her homework.

"Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore… I would like to speak to Miss Beck… Yes, it's concerning my daughter, Rory. Thank you."


End file.
